RyRissa
by asheagle
Summary: How does O.C. teen Marissa Cooper cope trying to stop her baby daddy Luke Ward from seeing their daughter Lillie


**Hey Guys here I am with my first ever O.C. fan fiction. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1-forgetting to collect Lillie and fighting custody**

Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper had been together for 5 months. Ryan and Marissa were both 18. Marissa had a two year old daughter called Lillie Nicole Ward with her ex-boyfriend. Marissa and Luke were sharing custody of Lillie.

It was the middle of the week; Marissa was getting Lillie ready for day-care before going to school.

"Lillie come and get your shoes on please. You're going to school like mommy." Said Marissa.

Lillie walked to Marissa and put her shoes on.

"Who is picking Lillie up today?" asked Julie.

"Her dad. He has her tonight. He is supposed to. I've told the school that Luke will pick her up on set days." Said Marissa.

"I wouldn't hold your breath sweetie." Replied Julie.

A couple of hours had passed; Marissa and Ryan were walking to Marissa's car when Marissa got a call from Luke.

"You know what time to collect Lillie at Luke. This is the last time your going to get her from school." Said Marissa.

"I got tied up. I will get her from yours." Replied Luke.

Marissa hung up and looked at Ryan.

"My daughter's dad is an ass. I said the can have Lillie after school and then he doesn't get her. He is doing this because he doesn't agree with Lillie going to day-care." Said Marissa.

"Don't get too stressed about it. Let's go and get Lillie." Replied Ryan.

When they arrived at the school; Marissa got of the car and walked in.

"I thought that daddy was collecting Lillie today?" asked Angie.

"He was supposed to." Said Marissa.

Marissa walked to Lillie's classroom and Lillie ran towards Marissa.

"Hi baby. I've missed you." Said Marissa.

"Daddy didn't come to get me mommy." Replied Lillie.

"I know sweetie. He will come to mommy's house to get you." Said Marissa.

They walked out to the car and Lillie smiled when she saw Ryan.

"Ry-Ry. I miss you." Said Lillie.

"I've missed you too princess." Replied Ryan.

When Marissa, Ryan and Lillie got home; they walked in and Lillie went to go and play with her toys.

"I thought Luke was picking up Lillie?" asked Julie.

"He rang me as I was leaving school saying that he was running late and is going to collect Lillie from here." Said Marissa.

"I will talk with Sandy to get the ball running for you getting full custody of Lillie." Replied Julie.

"Mom this isn't for you to decide that I should have full custody of my daughter. I am going to talk to Luke when he picks up Lillie and then I will go from there." Said Marissa.

As they were talking; Ryan walked in with Lillie.

"Luke is outside." Said Ryan.

"Alright. Lillie stay with nana and Ry-Ry please. Mommy and Daddy need to talk." Replied Marissa.

Marissa walked outside and went to talk to Luke.

"Where's Lillie?" asked Luke.

"She is with my mom. I wanted to talk to you." Said Marissa.

"Look I was sorry for not picking up Lillie. I was running late and I couldn't get there on time." Replied Luke.

"This is actually the second time you have been late to get her. Lillie was upset when you didn't come for her. You keep on letting her down. If it doesn't suit you then you don't want to see her. I haven't asked you for any money since we have broken up so I shouldn't allow you to see Lillie." Said Marissa.

"I do want to see Lillie. I cant help it if I am late to get Lillie. I have a right to see her as she is my daughter. She is our daughter not yours Marissa." Replied Luke.

"I'd advise you to get a lawyer because your going to have to fight to see Lillie." Said Marissa.

A couple of days had passed; Marissa was outside with Lillie while talking to Julie. Lillie was playing in her paddling pool and was splashing everyone.

"I've got a meeting with Sandy this afternoon." Said Marissa.

"I'm happy that your doing this. Lillie is happy with just you as her parent. She doesn't need to have Luke in her life she has Ryan as well." Replied Julie.

"It just sucks because I've tried my hardest to prevent this from happening. All I wanted was for Lillie to have her parents together." said Marissa

"I know you did sweetie. Ryan is more of a dad to Lillie unlike her own dad. I've seen the way Lillie when she is around Ryan. Do you want me to watch Lil for you?" asked Julie

"No it's alright. I was going to take Lillie to see Summer afterwards." said Marissa.

A couple of hours had passed; Marissa was talking with Sandy while Kirstin was keeping Lillie occupied.

"So basically I have better chance of gaining full custody of Lillie since I'm her sole career?" asked Marissa

"Yeah from what you've told me. Luke doesn't deserve to see Lillie since he keeps forgetting to collect her when you have agreed on a time and also a place." said Sandy

"Alright so I will see you in court. Thanks Sandy this means a lot." replied Marissa.

"Well you've been apart of this family for a while sort of. You also have a beautiful little girl who adores Ryan and coming round to see her uncle Sandy and auntie Kiki." said Sandy

Sandy and Marissa walked out to the back where Lillie was playing with Kirstin.

"Lillie come on sweetie we're going to see Auntie Sum-Sum. Give Auntie Kiki and Uncle Sandy a kiss please and say thank you please." said Marissa.

Lillie did what she was told and Marissa picked her up.

"If you have any problems ring and I will talk you through everything sweetie." said Sandy

"Alright. Thank you again." replied Marissa.

**There you guys the first chapter is complete**

**hope you like it**


End file.
